Am Here For You
by wwedx
Summary: After a difficult case. Alex has taken it personal.But why? Will she tell Gene.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so if not good i will get better promise. Please give me reviews or advice.

Am Here For You.

Chapter one

The whole team were in Luigi's after a hard day, 16 year old girl had vanished and been missing a week with no leads and found her but w too late, she had been raped killed. Turned out it was her step dad they never got on hada bigfight one night he followed here and took in the woods where he finally killed her. He was interviewed ith a smile on his face which was wiped off by Gene.

Gene are Alex were at their normal table Alex had struggled with this case from start and Gene was wondering why she was taking personally, so he tried to question her about it.

"So ...Bolly you want to tell me why you were so obssessed with this case then, "

"I wasn't, i just wanted to find the girl, but we were ...to late, thats all. We owed it to her family to find there little girl and we didn't do it right" Alex was close to tears now Gene was worried something else is going on

" You know Bolls i am your boss but am also a friends aswell , tell me" he placed his hand on top of hers and she pulledit away like she got burned

"You know its getting late and i have a headache, so am gonna head upstairs ok." she started to walk away and shouted back " Night team" and they replied "nite ma'am"

Shaz went over to Gene and ask if Alex was okay "am not sure Shaz , you know her she won't tell no-one her feelings. She said anything to you" "I found her in the ladies loos this afternoon in tears but she never seen me, i left staright away. Maybe you should go and speak to her. seeing on how you feel for her and don't say you don't i see the way you both look at on another. Just go to her Guv please"

With that Gene left the bar and headed upstairs banged on door loudly.

Christ sake Gene wake up the neighbours next time" before she had finished he was already sat on her couch with a glass.  
"So Bolls you wanna tell me how you were crying this afternoon and before you say you weren't i were told you were so u cant say nothin okay. so you are gonna tell me all"

I can't Gene, no one know about it"

"Please Alex " he said in his serious tone voice which only used if he wanted answers

"Okay, when i was about 17, i just started dating this guy Jamie he was kind, sweet and funny,i fought i loved him,we were taking things slow, we hadn't even slept together yet . We were walking home from a party and we were both drunk and started to full around we kissed and it became more hungry. He pushed me up against a walland tried to pull up my dress and i kept pushing his arm away but he kept doing, everytimehe did it he was getting more violent and i was getting he just snapped grabbed my hair and bashed it off the wall and then he ..." Alex started to cry

"Oh Bolly ...C'here" and moved closer to him and hugged him like they hugged in the vault which they both wish went further if not for Ray,Chris n Shaz

"Promise me you won't tell n-one Gene please. I don't want them knowing am weak" still crying

"Right Alex,look at me you are not weak, your strong can take care of youself and that bunch of idiots downstairs respect you, if if they won't admit to " he wiped awy her tears with his placed her hand on top of his and whispered "thankyou" n kissed his cheek

"No problem, you wanna talk you come to me alright, he winkd at her and gave her a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the second part to my story Am Here For You

Chapter Two

A week after Alex had told Gene how she was raped as a teenager, they started to be close again. In CID it was quiet everyone was bored. Gene throwing darts in his office. The boys were playing football while Shaz watched them. Alex was thinking of going to see Gene when the door banged open and in walked Jim Keats.

"All busy i see what a surprise" Gene walked and opened his door "what can i do for you Jimbo"

"Oh nothin concerning you" he turned to Alex. A word in my offce please Inspector,Alex stood up and looked at Gene and smiled Gene didn't like it he never liked Keats and thinks he was to split up him and Alex team.

Alex and Keats entered his office and he loked the door unknown to Alex."Take a seat Alex, i wanna talk to you about last weeks raped case, you seemed to have been troubled by it,are you okay."

"Yea, am fine i was just upset about finding the girl, who we promised to find safe... thats all". lex didn't want to tell Keats as she didn't trust him enough.

"You know Alex, Hunt doesn't trust you anymore, since Operation Rose, so you can come to see me anytime you like, you ever thought bout leaving CID, you can do better things than work for that bunch of tossers Alex"

"What the hell you mean, Gene does trust me we're a team and i trust him so much. And don't YOU dare say that about CID if you knew them they work so hard." Alex was thinking Keats was different person to what everyone else sees.

Alex stood up and walk to the door "You better stay way from Gene Okay, Keats i trust him with my life and he is important to me"

You love him don't you, YOU really are stupid you know that Alex" he was getting closer to her, Alex was worried now she tried the handle to leave but was locked and there was no key.

"LET ME OUT,NOW" Alex shouted. I don't think so, you see Hunts not the only one that cares for you i do to. " Please Jim open the door" You know i was told you were dressedas a prostitute when you first arrived here, if i give you money wanna spend night with me aand i'll show you what a rel man is...not Hunt. Alex stepped forward

"I would rather spend night with Gene Bloody Hunt than you"

Keats all of a sudden lost it he pushed Alex against door "oh god ,please Jim don't do this". He then ripped his office apart throwing things Alex was scared " " he grab her and pushed on table

Gene was staring at his clock Alex had been gone for 15 minutes so he decided to go and investigate as he didn't trust that pencilneck Keats. He walked down the corridor when he heard the shout for help from Alex he ran to Keats's office and tried the handle

"Keats you open this bloody door NOW, he heard Alex cry and couldn't stand it anymore, he walked backed and ran forward and the door flew open to the scene where Alex was lying on the table skirt up and Keats was undoing his trousers, he just ot there on time. "YOU BASTARD" Viv and rest of CID heard the noise and came to investagate. "Take him to the cells NOW and and charge him with attempted rape. Ray and Chris took him away not before Gene puched him in the face.

Gene walked over to Alex and helped her down. He wrapped his arms round her and kissed top of her head."Let's get you home yea" and she nodded. Alex waited at front door while Gene got their jackets and told hem to go home and leave Jim untill morning so he can rot in hell.

Gene took Alex home, she got in the shower straight away to wash offthe smell of Jim Keats, came out Gene was sitting waiting for her. She went to join him and snuggled up to him and he kissed her forehead. Alex looked up and they looked at each other in the eyes and slowly moved towards ech other till their mouths touched and kissed for a while. When they pull back for air Alex whispred "My Hero" and kissed him again.

They kissed again, then Alex stood up."Heros need rewarding Gene," he smile You sure, Bols" and she nooded and led him into her bedroom and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Am Here For You. Seeing as this is my first story this is the last chapter till i think of a new story.  
Our Future

Alex and Gene had been dating for a couple of months and were happy and in love which was strange for Gene to get used to.  
CID found out when they both came into work smile, even the Guv was, as they thought they would be upset seeing on how the left work after Keat's attack on Alex.

Keats was later suspended and jailed for 6 yrs and put into the toughest prison in London. When he was jailed they all had a party and thats where Alex and Gene showed how they feel for one another infront of the team who felt weird at first seeing there Guv happy and in love.

Alex hadbeing feelin ill all week and she even had fainted in the station, so Gene maaged to convince her to go to the doctors but she was sure what it was but wanted to go herself and tell Gene later who went to work. Alex left the doctors after learning truth but was worried in how he would react to it.

Alex arrived at the office "mornin" she said "mornin ma'am, better watch he's in a bad mood" replied Ray. Great thought Alex Alex knocked on door and entered shut door and pulled down blinds.

"What you doing Bolly" Alex went round and sat infront of him "I erm went to the doctors and found something, in which i don't know how you will take it, but before i tell you, I love you Gene Hunt"

"Bloody hell Bolly what is it, not dying are you"

"No,No well Gene am ...pregnant"

Gene just looked at her in shocked "you sure ...really" Alex nooded.

"i know its to soon Gene but ..." before she finished speaking Gene had pulled her onto his lap and kissed.

"Guess your happy then" Alex said. " I love you Alex Drake, lets go and tell the team, they stood up and gathered everyone around in which they all shook Gene's hand and kissed Alex's cheek.

Months later, they decided to move into new house near the station, decorated it all even made a nursery for the new addition who was arriving soon. Now at 8 half months pregnant. At 2am Alex and Gene were in bed and Alex felt strange,so she went to the toilet. Gene woke up and noticed she was gone woke up.

".Alex, where are you" Gene said

"In the bathroom" he opended door to find Alex sitting on floor. "You okay" Alex shook her head

"i think it's time". "oh god okay lets get you up are we'll go straight to A & E" said Gene "Am scared Gene what happens if am a bad mum or if the baby hates me"

Alex you will be fine and you will be a great mum and he or she will love you to bits" and he kissed her. They arrived at the hospital in record time thanks to Gene driving.  
They put Alex in a room and Gene was with her all the way holding her hand and also moaning thinking Allex had broke it t some point.

6 hours later, Alex was dialated at 10cm everyone was ready for a baby to arrive. Gene held her hand all the way dispite it hurting like hell, he was going to complain but stopped before thinking of Alex's pain she was suffering right now. Alex gave a big push and she cried and Gene kissed her forehead but became woried as she hadn't heard a babies cry yet.  
"What's going on, what's wrong with my baby" Alex shouted Gene was worried all nursing staff were around the baby then Alex and Gene heard the noise they had been waiting to hear

The midwife walked over to them, Gene now sitting on bed arm around Alex, "Here is your new daughter Mr and Mrs Hunt" and they both smiled and not correcting her. Placed her in Alex's arms and smiled. All the staff members left the new family alone.

"so what will we call her, Bolly?" Alex thought for a minute "How about Leah, I've always loved that name and she suits it, Leah Hunt" Alex looked at Gene and he nooded and smile.

Well Bolly that leaves you alone. They only Drake," Alex nodded "Yea so it does, biting her lip"

"How you feel about becoming a Hunt" Alex looked at him. "what you saying Gene"

"What am saying is you dosey tart, is will you Alex Drake Marry Me" and took out a ring from his pocket. "I will" and Gene placed the ring on her finger and kissed her and then kissed Leah and smiled.

"See Alex now we're all a family, i will protect you both with my life." and he sat on bed with his new fianc'ee and his newly born daughter

"I love you Gene Hunt"

"I love you Alex Drake, soon to be Alex Hunt" both laughed and looked down at their new sleeping daughter.  
THE END

Plz write reviews might write new story soon if i think of the perfect one


End file.
